While the number of users of portable computers increases in recent years, the market of mobile phones expands rapidly as well. The appearance and the functionality of mobile phone are two important features making mobile phone so popular.
The current trend for the mobile phone is to maximize its screen. This type of product is known as “foldable mobile phone.” As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional foldable mobile phone includes a body 1 and a cover 2. Body 1 connects with cover 2 by using a hinge 3. Body 1 has a plurality of keypads 4 and a microphone 5. A screen 6 and a receiver 7 are disposed in the space provided in the cover 2.
While being disposed in the cover 2, the receiver 7 limits the size of screen 6 of the foldable mobile phone. Generally, a mobile phone having maximal screen size under a same cover area is desired.